


Pride

by Tayla36



Series: Finding Love [1]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 16:02:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/902182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tayla36/pseuds/Tayla36
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg wants some vacation time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pride

**Author's Note:**

> Completed August 30, 2002  
> Prequel to "Ruminations"  
> Authors Notes: Another response to katlover's "Gay Pride" Challenge. This is the second story I've written for this challenge. The first is an "Invisible Man" story entitled "It's Not Like They Carry Signs" which you can find on my Web Site.  
> Author's Web Site http://tayla36.livejournal.com/

"Sanders!"  Captain Brass called from the hallway, just as Greg was entering the break room. 

 

"Oh man, what did I do now?"  Greg muttered under his breath.  He grimaced and turned to face his boss. 

 

"Yes Captain Brass," he said politely.  "What can I do for you."

 

"It's about your vacation request for next week."

 

"You already approved that."  Greg said irritably.  He belatedly added, "sir."

 

"Well, it’s a little too busy right now to give you a week off.  It's really gonna hurt our efficiency stats if you're not here."

 

Greg was terribly disappointed.  "How about three days?"

 

Brass looked unconvinced

 

"Please, Captain, I had plans.  It's just a weekend."

 

"Alright, Sanders.  But you be sure to be back here Monday night."

 

"Thanks boss."

 

Brass mumbled something affirmative and continued down the hallway to his office.

 

"Has he always been so grumpy or does he just not like me."

 

Warrick chuckled from where he was sitting at the table.  "Don't be silly Greg.  Everybody loves you."

 

"Don't I wish."  Greg got himself a cup of coffee and sat at the table.  "I really think the man hates me."

 

"Greg, if he hated you, you wouldn't still be working here."  Grissom said without looking up from his crossword puzzle.  "You're exuberance annoys him.  That's all."

 

"So I'm annoying instead of hated.  That's _so_ much better."

 

Warrick laughed again.  "So what are you doing on your vacation?"

 

"I'm visiting some friends in San Diego."

 

"What plans were you talking about?"

 

"There's a festival this weekend."

 

"Like a music festival?"

 

"No, a Gay Pride festival."

 

It seemed like Grissom was still engrossed in his crossword puzzle, but his hearing was now focused on his coworkers conversation.  Funny how hearing the word 'gay' in a conversation will draw someone's attention.

 

"I didn't know you were gay."  Warrick said with some surprise.

 

"I'm not.  I'm only half gay."

 

"Half gay?  What the hell is that?"

 

Greg giggled.  "Otherwise known as bisexual.  Does that bother you?"

 

"No, no big deal man."

 

"It's a big deal for me.  It means I have twice as many chances of getting laid."

 

"You're such a slut."

 

Grissom flinched, but he didn't think that his coworkers had noticed.  Hearing the word 'slut' in conjunction with Greg jump-started the fantasies in his head. 

 

"Nah, I'm just opportunistic."

 

"You've been working here almost two years Greg.  Why didn't you ever said anything before?"

 

"What am I supposed to do?"  Greg asked sarcastically.  "Carry a sign?"

 

"I guess not."

 

"It's not like I tried to keep it a secret.  It just never came up before."

 

They were quiet, Greg drinking his coffee and Warrick finishing his lunch.

 

"So I guess there's a parade?"  Warrick asked after a few moments.

 

"Yeah, my friend is a member of the chamber of commerce.  He usually manages to get himself on the drag queen float.  He does a great Marilyn."

 

"What are you going to do?"

 

"What's with all the questions Warrick?"

 

"I'm just curious.  I've never known any gay people.  You don't seem to be uncomfortable talking about it."

 

"I'm not uncomfortable.  And how do you know that you don't know any gay people?  You've known me for almost two years, and you didn't know I was bi."

 

"That's true."  Warrick conceded.

 

"You might run into gay people every day.  You might work every night with a dozen gays.  Hell, Gil might be gay.  How would you know if he was or wasn't?"

 

Grissom could almost feel the blood draining out of his face.  His heart rate doubled as he tried to hide his reaction to Greg's words.  He managed to meet Warrick's eye calmly as the other man looked in his direction.

 

Warrick turned back to Greg.  "I see your point."

 

"Do you really?"  Greg asked him, suddenly serious.

 

Warrick answered him just a seriously.  "Yes, I do.  Gay people are just like any body else.  And what happens in anyone's bedroom is nobody else's business."

 

Greg smiled.  "So you're really not uncomfortable about me?"

 

"Nope, not at all."

 

"How about you, Gil?"  Greg asked the older man.

 

Gil kept his eyes glued to his crossword as he answered,  "It's really none of my business, Greg."  He continued writing.

 

Greg narrowed his eyes as he studied the top of Grissom's head.  It wasn't quite the answer that he was looking for, but at least Gil hadn't run screaming from the room.

 

Warrick stood.  "Well, I gotta get back to work.  See you later, Gris."

 

Gil just nodded.

 

"I better get back to the lab, too."

 

As the two younger men left the room, Gil finally felt like he could breathe again.  He thought about Greg, about how the young man seemed so confident.  He wished he could be that open.  He wished he could be out.  Not that it would make any difference. His personality was such that he couldn't really sustain a relationship with a man or a woman.  But sometimes he wished . . .

 

And for a few moments, the fantasy took over again.  The one about Greg.  He was quite an attractive young man.  He was very intelligent. Gil had noticed that the first time he met the young man.  Most people got hung up on Greg's eccentricities and never looked any further to see just what a good scientist he was. 

 

Gil noticed.  He noticed everything about the younger man.  His voice, his hair, his hands.  Hands that he wished would grasp him and . . .

 

He cut those thoughts right off.  He laughed at himself.  He was acting like a schoolboy with his first crush.  He snapped himself out of it.  Greg was half his age.  He was young and attractive.  Even if Gil could be out about his orientation, there was no way Greg would ever be interested in him.

 

He went back to his crossword puzzle.

 

 

 

 


End file.
